Of Fruits and Vegetables
by TimeArbiter
Summary: Spain hated how Lovino always wasted his food... So One day, he had a brilliant idea to make The young Italian to eat his vegetables   Human names used. Rated T for Lovi's language, I guess


Children are seriously stubborn. None more so than Lovino, however. Whenever there was something he did not want or like in his way, you bet your ass that you were going to hear about it. He was very open with his disapproval. And poor Spain had to deal with it every day of his life.

"Prick, don't touch me there, dammit."

"Hell no, I'm not going to wear a damn dress for you."

"Piss off, I don't want to wake up naked next to you"

But the one that Antonio heard most must have been: "I hate vegetables. There's no way I'm eating any of this crap, dammit."

Almost every evening, Lovino would leave a plate of uneaten vegetables at the table for Spain to throw out. Antonio would always remind the boy to not waste his food, and how vegetables weren't all that bad! If he wanted to grow up big and strong, he'd have to eat them! That didn't sway the child, however… He was far too stubborn for that to work.

One night after dinner, Antonio watched as his boy retreated into the living room to watch the television before bedtime. He sighed, looking back to the child's plate that was left behind on the table, pieces of broccoli still scattered across it. The Spaniard clicked his tongue, and shook his head as he picked up the plate, dumping the few pieces into the trash. 

"Oy… That boy will never learn…." He chuckled half-heartedly, placing the plate into the sink. "Lovi, don't forget to do the dishes tomorrow." He smiled, sinking into the couch next to the child, who in the mean time, had taken the liberty of grabbing a tomato as his dessert. He sneered at the man and took a big messy bite.

"Yeah, yeah, got it…" He half pouted, licking the juice off of the red sphere. Antonio chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, watching him eat the frui—

That's it…!

Antonio smirked widely as he leaned back, hanging his arms over the back of the couch.

"Wow, Lovi~ I thought you said that you didn't like vegetables…" He said with a slight smile, those bright emeralds, watching the little Italian, who had stopped chewing dead in his tracks.

"I… I don't…" He said quietly, looking at the tomato in his hand. "I just.. Like this…" Spain raised his eyebrow and turned to the boy.

"And what is 'this'…?" He asked, tilting his head. Lovino merely looked down at the tomato again, after looking up at the man with horrified eyes.

"This? This isn't a vegetable…! This… It's a tomato." He nodded and took another bite, glaring at the man for questioning his snack. Antonio smiled smugly, crossing his arms at this.

"Oh? But Lovi, that's a vegetable… I thought you didn't like them… Any of them.." He chuckled, leaning in closer to the boy. "Yet—You eat that one? You go and make me throw out all of those other vegetables, which are just as good as that one…! Now why is that?" He smirked inwardly, not quite sure that this would actually work.

"Well—I don't like those. I just like… This one, I guess…" Lovino sneered, glaring into the face of the damned Spaniard. He hated that mans face so much, sometimes.

"Ah? But Lovi… You said that you hate all vegetables…" He reached out his hand to the boy and smiled. "That means you can't eat tomatoes, no…?" The young Italian huffed and growled at the man.

"What makes the difference? A-At least I'm eating it, now, right?" He sneered and kept the tomato close to him. There was no way in hell he was going to let Spain take away his favorite food…! "I didn't say I hated all vegetables… Just the ones you try to force me to eat! Like… Broccoli… And stuff… Tomatoes are different!" Spain raised his brow at this.

"Vegetables are vegetables, cariño. And if you don't like them~ I suppose you can't eat tomatoes?" A light smirk formed upon those lips. He couldn't believe that this was actually working! He watched as the young boy fidgeted in his spot, before finally letting out an annoyed grunt.

"Y-You bastard! I-I hate you…!" He yelled as he stood, slamming the tomato in the Spaniards hand in a fit of rage, the now smashed sphere spilling it's juices all over the couch and down the mans arm. "God dammit… I-I'm going to bed…" He pouted, headed down the hallway, slamming the door to his room.

Antonio smiled at this, licking his wrist and forearm clean of the juice.

"Oy, Lovi… You can be such a pain… But a cute one all the same…" It wasn't but twenty seconds later that the boy came scampering back down the hallway, into the kitchen where he snatched another tomato from the counter. As he passed, he glared even harder at the Spaniard, cursing at him under his breath, taking a bite of his beloved food.

"I'll eat the damn vegetables, dammit… A-Are you happy…?" He murmured, stomping down the hall again. God, that boy was so cute when he was mad…

Just wait until he finds out that tomatoes are really fruits…


End file.
